in this life or another (i'll always be drawn to you)
by burpodeng
Summary: [JIKOOKMIN] jimin punya begitu banyak pertanyaan- / tidak bisakah aku menikahimu saja/apa kau melakukannya, membunuh seluruh keluargamu/aku penasaran apa yang begitu lucu/apa bumi ini bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun/tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi/ "…capek?" / -dan hanya jeon jungkook yang punya jawabannya. / [WARNING: too many alternate universes]


"Oke, kita selesai!" Teriakan koreografer mereka masih terdengar nyaring bahkan setelah lima jam latihan. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan menyambut gembira, walaupun lebih terdengar seperti erangan kesakitan.

Lewat cermin, Jimin melihat anggota termudanya mengembuskan napas keras, cukup keras hingga surai cokelat tuanya yang menempel lengket di dahi sedikit terangkat. Jungkook mungkin tidak memperlihatkannya tapi Jimin tahu anak itu sama letihnya seperti yang lain—seperti Jimin—jika tidak lebih letih. Pemuda dua tahun di bawahnya itu berjalan lambat ke pinggir ruangan, Jimin berani bersumpah dia melihat lutut Jungkook bergetar di hampir setiap langkah, sebelum Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya ke bagian dinding yang tidak dipasangi cermin dan melorot ke lantai tanpa tenaga. Jimin mengikuti, duduk bersila di samping kaki panjang Jungkook yang diluruskan.

"Capek?" tanyanya.

Jungkook mendengus, terlihat separuh jengkel, mungkin karena Jimin menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas terlihat. Jimin tersenyum lemah.

"Kau mungkin mau melepas sepatumu, Kook," Jimin menunjuk Timberland cokelat Jungkook dan bergerak untuk melepasnya bahkan sebelum Jungkook setuju, "kita sama-sama tidak mau bau kakimu yang berkeringat itu menempel di sepatu sebagus ini."

Jungkook diam saja, memperhatikan jemari pendek Jimin menguraikan ikatan tali sepatunya, sedikit berjuang menariknya lepas dari kaki Jungkook karena pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk membantu—menikmati wajah Jimin yang berkonsentrasi pada sepatunya seolah itu adalah hal paling penting.

"Angkat kakimu, Bocah." Jimin akhirnya menyerah, Timberlandnya menyangkut di mata kaki dan Jimin tidak punya sisa tenaga untuk mengangkat paksa kaki berotot Jungkook.

Yang dipanggil 'bocah' menyeringai kecil melihat Jimin bersusah-payah dengan sepatunya. Mengangkat kakinya sekian inci dari lantai, Jungkook masih menyeringai ketika Jimin akhirnya berhasil melepas kedua sepatunya.

"Trims." Jungkook menggumam pelan sembari menarik lepas kaos kakinya dengan jari kaki.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin membenarkan, telapak tangan kirinya bertengger di lutut Jungkook, menekan keras tempurung lutut sementara tangan yang kanan merapikan Timberland, "Katakan 'terima kasih, _hyung_ '."

Dua botol air mineral dilemparkan ke pangkuan Jimin dan ketika mereka berdua mendongak, Seokjin tengah tersenyum mengejek sebelum berjalan menjauh sedetik kemudian. "Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, Jimin."

Jungkook mengambil satu botol, ibu jarinya tidak sengaja mengelus kain celana _training_ Jimin yang cukup tipis hingga sentuhannya terasa jelas di paha. Jimin berpura-pura ia tidak baru saja bergidik.

"Ya, Jimin," Jungkook bersandar di dinding, seringai di wajahnya masih membekas, "berhenti bertingkah kekanakan."

Jimin diam saja. Menggenggam botol air yang tadi dilemparkan Seokjin, Jimin menenggak habis separuhnya dalam sekali minum. Mereka berdua tetap seperti itu hingga lima menit yang terasa begitu lama, berusaha mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Jimin- _ah_ …," suara Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jimin—tentang apapun itu, jika diingat lagi, Jimin tidak benar-benar ingat apa yang dia lamunkan.

Jimin menoleh, tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya, sebotol air yang masih penuh dan selembar kaus putih di tangan. Posturnya yang besar membuat Jimin merasa begitu kecil di bawah bayangannya.

"Tidak mau tambah air?" Taehyung menunjuk pada botol Jimin yang sudah kosong. Jimin mengerutkan alis, seingatnya dia baru minum sebagian, pasti Jungkook yang menghabiskan separuhnya, "kau belum banyak minum."

"Tidak, Tae. Aku oke." Jimin mengacungkan jempol, Taehyung memang selalu perhatian.

Kawan sepantarannya itu mengangguk paham kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook. Taehyung menggumpalkan kaus di tangannya menjadi bola kain putih dan melemparkannya tepat ke muka Jungkook. "Cepat ganti bajumu, _maknae_. Kita pulang sekarang."

Jimin memandang sekitar, yang tersisa hanya beberapa penari latar yang baru saja selesai berganti baju. Anggota Bangtan yang lain sibuk mendorong masuk semua barang mereka ke dalam tas sembarangan, terlihat tidak ingin tinggal disini lebih lama—Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Tapi aku mau latihan sedikit lebih lama lagi." Jungkook menjawab, sama sekali tidak membuat Jimin terkejut, Jungkook berdiri di tempatnya sekarang karena semua latihan ekstra yang dilakukannya lima tahun terakhir.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya, bibirnya sedikit mencibir—ekspresi yang menandakan dia tengah menimbang sesuatu, Jimin hapal. "Oke," ujarnya setelah beberapa detik.

"Lakukan dengan baik, Jungkookie." Taehyung menambahkan, ranselnya sudah bergantung di satu bahu. Taehyung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, melangkah keluar ruang latihan seolah itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pikirkan lima jam terakhir.

"Tentu, _hyung_ ," Jungkook balas tersenyum, manis. Nada bicaranya sopan dan lembut, senada dengan suaranya ketika bernyanyi di panggung atau ketika ia menelepon orang tuanya. Jimin melihat semuanya dan bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali Jungkook bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

Tapi Jimin diam saja, memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, kemungkinan dia menghabiskan uangnya di permainan daring lagi.

"Oi, tidak pulang?" Hoseok menegur dari seberang ruangan, matanya tertuju langsung ke Jimin.

"Uh, sebentar lagi, _hyung_ , aku—,"

"Kami masih akan latihan sedikit lagi, _hyung_. Menyempurnakan bagian _hook_ dan lain-lain." Jungkook memotong Jimin sebelum pemuda yang lebih tua menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Hoseok memiringkan kepala beberapa derajat ke kanan, sebelum tersenyum ringan. "Oke. Aku tidak menemani kalian ya kali ini, harus menyelesaikan bagian rap-ku kalau tidak mau Yoongi- _hyung_ marah-marah."

"Tentu, _hyung_ , hati-hati di jalan." Jimin melambaikan tangan walaupun Hoseok tidak melihatnya karena dia sudah berjalan keluar dengan Namjoon di sisinya.

Jungkook menyeringai lagi sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak akan latihan denganmu," Jimin berujar, mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook dari ponsel, "aku terlalu capek dan aku sudah menghapal _hook_ -nya dengan sempurna."

"Kalau begitu jangan latihan denganku." Jungkook menjawab enteng, nadanya ringan dan Jimin bisa melihat seulas senyum yang digigit balik.

Jimin diam saja, masih duduk di tempat memperhatikan Jungkook menghabisi satu klan lawan di layar ponsel dan bagaimana mata besar adiknya itu berbinar riang ketika tulisan 'menang' berkedip-kedip menyilaukan.

Orang terakhir di ruang latihan mengucapkan salam yang Jimin balas dengan anggukan kecil, Jimin tidak terlalu kenal dengan _hyung_ yang itu.

Mengamati pintu ruang latihan berayun tertutup, Jimin bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak juga beranjak pergi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **in this life or another (i'll always be drawn to you)**

 **burpodeng**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kali pertama, mereka tidak bisa bersama.

"Eunggggh…," Jimin menggeliat di ranjangnya. Mengucek mata yang masih terasa berat, sosok yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah Jungkook, berdiri di samping ranjang, tengah menuangkan teh merah dari teko ke cangkir berlapis emas.

"Sudah bangun, Yang Mulia?" Jungkook tersenyum menggoda, Jimin bisa melihat bekas merah di dada Jungkook yang terekspos.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu," Yang lebih tua mengeluh pelan, menarik balik kain satin yang menjadi selimutnya hingga ke dada, menutupi badannya yang telanjang.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, berbalik ke seberang ruangan untuk menyusun sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jimin lihat karena silau arunika. "Kau harus terbiasa, Jimin. Mulai besok semua orang akan memanggilmu begitu."

Jimin tidak menjawab, berusaha mengabaikan kalimat perpisahan yang diam-diam Jungkook sampaikan. Matahari sudah merangkak ke seperempat langit, cahayanya menembus kaca mosaik di kamar Jimin, memantulkan bayangan merah, kuning, hijau di lantai pualam.

Hening kali ini terasa menyesakkan.

"Apa kau akan disana ketika itu terjadi?" Jimin bertanya, hati-hati, masih tidak berpindah dari posisi baringnya.

Gerakan Jungkook terhenti.

"Tentu saja," Jawab sang Pangeran setelah beberapa lama, "tentu saja aku akan disana menemanimu, Jimin."

Jimin lagi-lagi harus berusaha mengabaikan kesedihan yang tersembunyi di ujung kalimat itu. "Apa kau akan tetap disana setelahnya?"

"Jimin," Jungkook memutar badannya dan berjalan mendekat. Sekarang Jimin bisa melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan di seberang ruangan—mengepak semua barangnya ke dalam tas sutera yang Jimin hadiahkan bulan lalu, "kita sudah bicara tentang ini."

 _Aku tahu_ , Jimin pikir, dan dia bilang, "Aku tahu."

Ibu jari Jungkook mengelus lembut pipi Jimin yang tidak punya cacat, dan Jimin memikirkan segala cara agar ia tidak merasakan tangan Jungkook bergetar di atas kulitnya. Jadi Jimin mencium Jungkook, merasakan setiap inci dari bibir yang tadi malam mengelukan namanya seolah-olah Jimin adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu di dunia. Mengecap seluruh mulut Jungkook seakan-akan dengan itu Jimin bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda di hadapannya itu, apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang dia sesungguhnya inginkan.

"Kerajaanmu membutuhkanmu."

"Dan aku membutuhkanmu, Jungkook," Jimin tahu ia bertindak egois dengan mengucapkannya keras-keras tapi ia tidak bisa tidak melakukannya, "aku membutuhkanmu."

Jungkook menghela napas, embusannya terasa hangat di wajah Jimin. "Kakakku akan bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Dia wanita yang baik, dia akan jadi ratu yang baik."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak meragukannya. Hanya saja, kupikir…," Jimin menelan ludah, air liurnya terasa seperti batu berduri di tenggorokan, "…kupikir kau tidak harus pergi. Kau bisa tetap tinggal di istana dan kita masih bisa bertemu setiap saat dan-,"

"Dan apa, Jimin? Dan melihatmu hidup bahagia dengan saudaraku satu-satunya? Memiliki putri dan pangeran baru untuk kerajaan ini sementara aku hanya menonton dari samping? Dari luar lingkaran?"

"Tidak bisakah aku menikahimu saja?" Jimin bertanya, putus asa, tahu persis jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Tidak ada raja yang menikahi seorang pangeran, Jimin. Tidak ada."

Jimin menciumnya lagi dan kali ini Jungkook membalas ciumannya sama bernafsunya. Seolah-olah ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bisa saling menyentuh, dan mungkin memang iya. Mungkin ini memang yang terakhir.

"Ada begitu banyak tempat di dunia yang bisa kukunjungi, yang bisa membuatku melupakanmu," Jungkook menempelkan dahinya ke kening Jimin, menghirup aroma rambut hitam kekasihnya itu khidmat, "dan mungkin itu adalah jalan terbaik bagi kita berdua—aku melupakanmu."

Jimin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, membiarkan kain satinnya jatuh hingga ke pinggang dan Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kulit Jimin. Mengelus tulang selangkanya yang mulus—semalam Jungkook harus menahan diri untuk tidak menandai kulit Jimin karena Jimin seharusnya bukan jadi miliknya, _sudah bukan lagi miliknya_.

"Jangan jadi egois, Jimin. Kerajaan ini membutuhkanmu, rakyat _mu_ membutuhkanmu." Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, cukup memberi jarak bagi matanya untuk meraup figur Jimin seutuhnya. Mentatonya kuat-kuat di bagian belakang kepala—dan jantungnya—sehingga memori yang ini tidak akan bisa dilepas dari ingatannya.

"Kau tetap akan pergi." Jimin berbisik, dan itu bukan pertanyaan. Lebih seperti pernyataan untuk dirinya sendiri, membenamkan pikiran bahwa setelah ini Jungkook akan pergi jauh dan mungkin bertemu dengan putri bangsawan dan kembali ke kerajaannya sendiri dan hidup bahagia tanpa Jimin.

Jungkook mendesahkan semua risaunya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan begitu? Antara aku pergi, atau aku tinggal disini dan satu-satunya hal yang kita punya adalah waktu berdua yang dicuri-curi dan ciuman kosong di balik punggung kakakku. Kita berdua tahu kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Jimin, kita _tidak boleh_ melakukannya."

"Kau tetap akan pergi." Jimin mengulanginya lagi, dadanya sesak dan bukan karena Jungkook meraihnya dalam pelukan erat.

"Maaf," Jungkook berbisik di telinganya, "maafkan aku."

Jimin meraih tengkuk Jungkook, menciumi bahu yang lebih muda dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, menandai lagi semua bekas gigitannya tadi malam agar mereka bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Sedikit saja.

"Bisakah… bisakah aku jadi egois untuk terakhir kalinya?" Jimin membisikkan permohonannya ke kulit leher Jungkook, mengembuskan napasnya tepat di bagian bawah jakun sang pangeran. Jungkook menggeram pelan.

Kain satin ditanggalkan ke lantai. Teh yang dituang Jungkook sudah kehilangan kepulan asap. Jungkook menciumnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Matahari masih bersinar hangat menembus kaca mosaik kamar Jimin. Jimin mencengkeram bantal bulu angsa di bawah kepalanya saat Jungkook membelah tubuhnya jadi dua dan Jimin harus berpura-pura hatinya tidak ikut terbelah juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook." Jimin mengucapkannya di sela-sela desahan dan Jungkook hampir— _hampir_ —berhenti bergerak.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama ketika Jimin menunggu balasannya.

"…kau akan jadi raja yang baik, Jimin."

 **.**

"Raja dan Ratu Park dari Arkian!" Jimin tidak mendengarkan, alih-alih, dia melirik Jungkook yang berdiri di barisan paling kiri—hampir tidak terlihat, tapi Jimin selalu bisa menemukan mata hitam itu dimanapun.

"Raja dan Ratu Park dari Arkian!" Seluruh petinggi kerajaan di ruang penobatan menggemakan kalimat tersebut dan Jimin merasa bahunya seperti tertimpa beban yang sangat berat.

Mahkota yang baru dipasang di kepalanya punya batu rubi di bagian depan, mengilat di bawah cahaya lampu kristal yang digantung di langit-langit istana, semua orang memuji keindahannya. Sementara Jimin tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau rubi itu berwarna sama dengan warna kesukaan Jungkook.

Sang ratu menggamit lengan Jimin yang berbalut jubah dari kain terhalus dari seluruh negeri dan Jimin melirik lagi ke sisi kiri ruangan. Jungkook sudah tidak ada disana.

"Silakan, Yang Mulia," Penasehat Kerajaan menundukkan badannya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk melangkah ke balkon istana, mengumumkan mahkotanya pada dunia, "rakyat _mu_ telah menunggu."

Jimin melirik lagi. Jungkook benar-benar tidak lagi ada disana.

Hingar-bingar di halaman istana terdengar semakin jelas saat Jimin akhirnya berdiri tegak di balkon, disamping ratu-nya, melambaikan tangan dengan anggun seolah jemarinya tidak bergetar di balik lengan baju kebesarannya.

Dan Jimin berpura-pura ia bisa bernapas ketika separuh jantungnya ada di genggaman Jungkook, diremas erat dan ikut dibawa lari.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Semua sudah kauperiksa?" Jimin menarik keluar buku catatan sakunya, membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya menyusuri koridor apartemen kumuh di pinggiran Seoul ini.

"Sudah, Pak," pria yang mendampinginya menjawab—asisten sementara Jimin (Taehyung, asisten aslinya, masih terkapar di rumah sakit karena penyergapan yang mereka lakukan minggu lalu), "tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan, tidak ada sidik jari selain milik korban."

"Tim medis?"

"Dalam perjalanan, Pak, kurang lebih setengah jam lagi tiba."

"Setengah jam?" Jimin menyambar cepat, heran mengapa diperlukan waktu begitu lama.

"Uh… daerah ini sedikit terpencil dan bangunan medis terdekat jaraknya lumayan jauh."

Jimin melongok ke dalam ruangan yang telah dibatasi garis polisi. Apartemen satu ruang ini kumuh dan terlalu sempit untuk bisa dibilang apartemen. Hanya ada beberapa furnitur di beberapa sisi ruangan—meja kayu yang kakinya hampir patah, lemari kecil dengan kasur tipis tergulung di atasnya, lemari es yang gagangnya berkarat. Memprihatinkan, memang.

"Lalu dimana TKP-nya?"

"Sebelah sini, Pak," Jimin menautkan alis saat asistennya menunjuk ke ujung koridor, "tidak ada kamar yang punya kamar mandi masing-masing, para penghuni lantai harus berbagi kamar mandi di ujung koridor dan salah satu penghuni—Jung Hoseok—menemukan _nya_ disini pukul enam pagi tadi."

Jimin melirik pria di sampingnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi yang disebutkan. Untuk alasan tertentu, asisten sementaranya terlihat sedikit terlalu antusias—mungkin karena ini kali pertamanya ditugaskan di lapangan.

Kamar mandi gedung ini sama kumuhnya, kerak berwarna hijau tua kecokelatan mewarnai sebagian besar lantai keramik. Jimin mendekat ke _bathub_ yang tirainya tertutup, merasa sedikit janggal karena, _bathub? Di apartemen sekumuh ini?_

Hati-hati, Jimin menarik kain lusuh yang berperan sebagai tirai dan menemukan seorang pria sebaya dengannya, dilihat sekilaspun, Jimin tahu usia mereka tidak akan terpaut jauh. Dia terbujur kaku di dalam bak dengan kaki menjulur keluar karena panjang baknya tidak mencukupi untuk menampung seluruh tubuhnya.

Pria itu mengenakan kaus putih polos yang masih sangat basah dan lewat kain setipis itu, Jimin tidak mungkin tidak melihat dada dan perut si mayat, pucat dan sangat mulus. Jimin bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah mati membuat kulitnya menjadi lebih halus atau pria ini memang sudah cantik sejak masih hidup.

"Siapa yang sedang aku lihat ini?" Berdehem sedikit, Jimin menyimpan kembali buku catatannya ke kantung seragam.

"Jeon Jungkook, 27, seorang pengantar surat tapi ketika kami hubungi, kantornya bilang dia sudah tidak masuk kerja seminggu terakhir," asistennya menjawab cepat.

"Hmm… Jeon Jungkook…," Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Jimin pikirkan adalah Jungkook dua tahun lebih muda darinya dan sangat disayangkan ia harus pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Diperkirakan penyebab kematian adalah tenggelam karena ketika ditemukan, bak mandi ini masih penuh dengan air dan seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya tenggelam."

"Bunuh diri?" Jimin mengernyitkan alis, bertanya tapi tidak sepenuhnya bertanya karena hal yang terlintas di benaknya adalah _JeonJungkookJeonJungkookJeonJungkook_ dan bagaimana ketiga silabel itu terdengar begitu familiar.

Walaupun begitu, asistennya tetap mengangguk. "Dugaan sementara bunuh diri, Pak. Tidak ada surat wasiat tapi juga tidak ditemukan tanda perlawanan diri atau semacamnya. Kemungkinan besar dia tenggelam atas kemauan sendiri."

Seseorang datang dari balik punggung Jimin dan menyerahkan map berwarna hitam yang Jimin ambil tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Sebuah tindakan bodoh, bunuh diri di bak mandi." Jimin mendengar asistennya menggumam, tapi lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya saja.

Dengan perasaan ganjil, Jimin membuka map tersebut, merasa aneh karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar. Hanya berkas biasa, berisi identitas korban dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Tapi Jimin terpaku pada foto yang terjepit di kiri atas kertas-kertas—Jeon Jungkook, semasa hidupnya.

Rambutnya sama hitamnya dengan sekarang, hanya saja jauh lebih kering. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda alih-alih putih pucat seperti yang barusan Jimin lihat dan Jimin penasaran apakah mata Jeon Jungkook memang sebening yang terlihat di foto. Sayangnya sama sekali tidak ada cara bagi Jimin untuk mencari tahu.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok kaku di hadapannya, kembali ke foto, kembali lagi ke Jeon Jungkook asli. Mengapa seseorang dengan senyum secantik ini memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya secara sia-sia, Jimin tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat menyayangkan fakta itu.

Mereka bisa saja bertemu jauh sebelum ini, berbincang tentang Jungkook dan rambutnya yang terlihat begitu lembut, langir apa yang dia gunakan ketika mandi, dan mungkin Jimin akan punya kesempatan untuk tahu kalau mata Jungkook jauh lebih bening dibandingkan dengan yang di foto.

Mereka bisa saja bertemu jauh sebelum ini, tapi mereka tidak.

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa mual, seperti semua sarapannya tadi pagi _jumpalitan_ di dalam sana dan memaksa untuk keluar.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Jimin menyorongkan map di tangannya ke dada si asisten. "Kalau hanya kasus bunuh diri seperti ini, kau bisa selesaikan sendiri, _'kan_?" ujarnya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jimin beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan apartemen kumuh di pinggiran Seoul, meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jimin terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya, seperti jiwanya tiba-tiba ditarik dari alam mimpi oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata. Sesuatu yang menggelisahkan, yang membuat alam bawah sadarnya berdering panik.

Kamar tidurnya masih sama gelapnya seperti saat terakhir dia memejamkan mata, hanya lampu tidur di samping ranjang yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning remang-remang. Jimin menyeka keringat di dahi dengan lengan piyama, melirik jam digital yang memberi tahunya ia sudah tidur lebih dari dua jam. Aneh. Rasanya Jimin baru berbaring kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu—salahkan tingkah murid-muridnya di kampus yang menghabiskan seluruh energi.

Jimin menghela napas, merasa aneh karena ia bahkan tidak bisa ingat mengapa ia terbangun. Menengok ke gumpalan selimut dan helaian rambut hitam di sisi ranjang yang lain, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengikuti teladan suaminya—tidur.

Saat itulah Jimin mendengar bunyi _tuktuktuk_ seperti seseorang tengah mengetukkan benda keras ke kenop pintu.

Meraba dadanya yang berdebar terlalu kencang, Jimin menggoyangkan lengan suaminya yang tertidur, sedikit kasar karena dia tidur seperti mati. "Jungkook- _ah_ …,"

Lelaki yang lebih muda menggeliat sedikit, membuka matanya perlahan. Rekor tercepat Jungkook untuk bangun, mungkin sesuatu di belakang kepalanya juga memberinya alarm tentang sesuatu.

Tidak menyadari wajah cemas suaminya, Jungkook tersenyum, penuh kantuk dan hangat. "Hei, _babe_ …," Suara Jungkook masih parau karena tidur dan untuk sesaat Jimin ingin balas tersenyum.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau dengar itu?" Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook untuk membuatnya duduk, suaminya menurut.

"Dengar apa?"

Jimin menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Jungkook, menyuruhnya diam dan mendengarkan. Tapi hening. Tidak ada suara apapun selain desing pendingin ruangan dan napas Jungkook di samping telinganya.

"Oh," Jimin menoleh, merasa bersalah karena membangunkan suaminya demi alasan yang sia-sia, "maaf, kupikir tadi aku mendengar seseorang di pintu belakang."

Jungkook tersenyum menenangkan. "Mungkin anjing tetangga sebelah, aku lihat Seokjin baru membeli satu ekor lagi kemarin."

Jimin merebahkan badannya di kasur, berhadapan dengan Jungkook dan membenamkan hidungnya di dada bidang suaminya. " _Yeah_ , mungkin saja."

"Tidur, _sunshine_ ," Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin dan Jimin harus menahan senyum yang keluar karena nama panggilan itu, "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ada aku disini."

Mempercayai ucapan Jungkook lebih dari apapun, Jimin tidur dengan perasaan hangat di dada. Mengabaikan dering alarm di bagian belakang kepalanya, mengabaikan semua perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba melanda tengah malam.

 **.**

Jimin terbangun kedua kalinya malam itu dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah punggung Jungkook, tegak di atas ranjang.

"Kook?"

"Sssst," Jungkook mendesis lirih, "ada seseorang di rumah kita."

Jimin terbelalak, mencengkeram bagian belakang kaus putih Jungkook. Kemudian Jimin mendengarnya juga, seseorang berjalan di atas karpet ruang tengah, langkahnya pelan dan hati-hati tapi terdengar cukup jelas di malam sehening ini. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka, Jimin bisa melihat bayangan orang itu dari celah di bawah pintu.

Jungkook segera menariknya turun dari ranjang, membuka jendela kamar hati-hati, dan menggendong Jimin untuk duduk di birainya. " _Babe_ , aku membutuhkanmu untuk berlari secepat yang kau bisa ke rumah Seokjin. Minta pertolongan secepatnya dan bawa ponselmu."

Knop pintu kamar berputar tapi pintunya tidak terbuka. Terkunci. Hanya hitungan waktu untuk membobol pintu kayu dengan kunci sederhana begitu.

"Lalu… lalu, kau?" Perasaan aneh itu menyergap lagi, sesuatu yang membuat sebagian hati Jimin menolak dan bilang _jangan, jangan tinggalkan Jungkook_. Tapi suaminya itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya keluar dari rumah saat itu juga.

"Aku tepat di belakangmu, _sunshine_. Cepat lari dan jangan menoleh ke belakang."

Jadi Jimin melakukannya, melompati birai jendela dan berlari menembus halaman rumah menuju kediaman tetangganya. Saat Seokjin dengan wajah cemas membukakan pintu, Jimin mendengar bunyi tembakan dan seseorang tersungkur di tanah berumput.

Seokjin menariknya masuk, mengunci pintu rumahnya terburu-buru, pria itu bergerak efektif untuk meraih telepon dan memanggil polisi. Tapi yang ada di pikiran Jimin hanya _JungkookJungkookJungkook_ dan akan jadi seperti apa hidup Jimin tanpanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sebulan setelah Yoongi pergi—bebas, Jimin menghuni selnya sendirian. Tidak ada teman makan di kantin penjara, tidak ada orang untuk digoda, tidak ada tempat berbagi cerita. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Jimin sempat berdo'a di malam ke-25, semoga ada satu saja orang baik yang berubah jadi jahat dan dipenjarakan di sel yang sama dengannya karena narapidana atau bukan, sendirian tidak pernah menyenangkan. Di pagi ke-35, belasan narapidana dari penjara di pinggir kota dipindahkan dan seaneh kedengarannya, Jimin sangat bersemangat untuk tahu calon teman satu selnya.

Digiring kembali ke ruangannya setelah makan siang, Jimin menemukan satu sosok familiar di selnya. Ketika sosok itu berbalik, Jimin hampir tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Seorang pemuda, masih sangat muda karena ia terlihat seperti orang yang baru bisa mengendarai mobil—percayalah, Jimin bisa membedakan.

Ada segaris hitam tipis yang melingkari matanya dan Jimin tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu _eyeliner_ atau bulu mata pemuda itu saja yang terlalu tebal. Tapi dua gigi kelinci yang sekilas terlihat itu sangat familiar, seolah-olah Jimin sudah melihatnya ratusan kali sebelum ini.

"Hei, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Jimin bertanya tanpa berpikir dua kali, "aku seperti sering melihat wajahmu di suatu tempat."

Pemuda di depannya mengernyitkan alis. Jimin harus akui ia sedikit iri karena, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang terlihat tampan mengenakan seragam narapidana?

"Aku yakin tidak. Kita tidak pernah bertemu." Pemuda tadi melambaikan tangannya seolah Jimin tidak penting.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jimin mendesak.

"Kecuali kau pernah tinggal di Busan sembilan belas tahun terakhir, maka ya, aku yakin."

"Uh, setelah dipikir-pikir, kita memang tidak mungkin bertemu, _sih_ …," Jimin memajukan bibirnya, berpikir. "Aku tidak benar-benar ingat punya kenalan laki-laki sebelum masuk kesini."

Pemuda tadi tidak menjawab.

"Atau mungkin aku melihatmu setelah sudah disini!" Jimin menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, bersemangat.

"Aku baru dipindahkan kesini hari ini, ingat?"

Jimin memajukan bibirnya lagi. "Benar juga… Mungkin kau hanya kebetulan mirip dengan karakter khayalanku."

Ketika rekan barunya melihatnya aneh, Jimin cepat-cepat melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, berada di penjara membuatmu bermimpi hal-hal aneh, kau tahu? Aku sering memimpikan diriku sendiri tapi tidak terlihat seperti diriku, tahulah, beda pekerjaan, beda keluarga, beda lingkungan. Seperti aku melihat diriku yang lain di dunia yang lain, dan itu lumayan seru sebenarnya. Aku pernah bermimpi aku jadi polisi alih-alih narapidana. Aku penasaran apa kita pernah bertemu di dunia sebelah."

"Kau aneh."

Jimin tertawa. "Teman satu selku dulu kadang memanggilku begitu, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Jimin, sebenarnya."

"Hm. Jungkook."

Jimin tertawa lagi. "Oke, Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

" _Hyung_ disini karena apa?" Jungkook bertanya di malam ke-49, tujuh malam setelah Jimin akhirnya berhasil memaksa yang lebih muda untuk memanggilnya ' _hyung_ '.

"Aku mencuri hati para wanita," Jimin menjawab tanpa beranjak dari posisi baringnya, sedikit berkelakar, "dan uang mereka."

Jungkook mendengus. "Popcorn manis, eh?" sindirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau popcorn, tapi aku percaya diri aku memang manis." Jimin menyahut, masih tidak serius.

"Tidak bisa menyalahkan para wanita itu, _'kan_? _Hyung_ memang punya wajah yang bisa mencuri hati."

Jimin hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri tapi Jungkook hanya menyeringai dari seberang ruangan.

 **.**

Acara makan di kantin penjara jadi lebih mengasikkan dibanding dua bulan terakhir—atau mungkin dibanding seluruh hari yang Jimin habiskan disini. Jungkook selalu menyimpankan tempat untuk Jimin karena pemuda itu tahu Jimin terkadang menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu berbincang dengan petugas dapur agar diberi lauk sedikit lebih banyak. Jungkook selalu depat meja paling depan, paling dekat dengan televisi bobrok yang diletakkan oleh sipir semata-mata agar ada sesuatu yang bisa menangkap perhatian para narapidana dibandingkan berkelahi satu sama lain. Yang lebih seru, Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain bergabung di meja itu (Tuhan memberkati Jungkook dan lengan ototnya) jadi Jimin bisa punya satu meja itu untuk mereka berdua.

Dan tentu saja, bayarannya adalah membagi separuh ekstra daging yang Jimin dapat setelah negosiasi super panjang dengan ibu dapur yang selalu cemberut. Tidak apa, Jimin jadi dapat ekstra sayur karena Jungkook tidak makan makanan yang berwarna hijau.

"Delapan bulan lagi." Jimin bergumam dengan mulut penuh, konsentrasi menonton siaran ulang pertandingan bulutangkis di televisi sehingga tidak menyadari mata hitam Jungkook yang meredup.

Menyadari Jungkook tidak meresponnya, Jimin menoleh, menelan nasinya secara paksa saat melihat pemuda itu merenung. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum miring, dan oh, Jimin kenal ekspresi itu.

"Tenang saja, Kook, walaupun sudah bebas, aku akan mengunjungimu setiap minggu, setiap hari malah, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Jimin meraih tangan Jungkook yang tidak memegang sendok, meremasnya sedikit.

"Aku dihukum lebih lama dari yang _hyung_ kira, _hyung_ yakin akan tetap mengunjungiku setiap hari?" Jungkook menarik tangannya.

Jimin diam sejenak, menatap Jungkook seolah-olah berusaha membaca apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku," ujar Jimin, nasi dan ekstra sayur dengan cepat terlupakan, "apa yang kaulakukan hingga berakhir disini."

Jungkook meletakkan sendoknya. "Mereka pikir aku membunuh seluruh keluargaku."

"Apa kau melakukannya?"

Jujur, Jimin tidak bisa melihat seorang pembunuh ketika ia melihat Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang mendengarkan ocehannya tanpa mengeluh, yang selalu menyiapkan kursi untuknya, yang membagi sayur pada Jimin, membunuh orang lain?

"Apa kau melakukannya, Kook? Membunuh seluruh keluargamu?"

Jungkook berkedip lambat. "Tidak semua. Hanya yang berengsek."

"Aku tetap akan datang setiap hari." Jimin berbisik, suaranya tertelan oleh nyaring bunyi bel yang menandakan waktu makan telah habis dan mereka harus segera kembali ke sel masing-masing.

"Negara ini memberlakukan hukuman mati, _hyung_." Jungkook balas berbisik saat mereka sudah berdiri dari meja dan Jimin pura-pura tidak mendengar Jungkook, "mungkin penjara bukan tempat yang benar kalau kau ingin mengunjungiku."

Di hari ke-195, Jimin kehilangan teman satu selnya lagi. Hanya saja kali ini, separuh jantungnya juga ikut hilang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di kehidupan yang lain, Jimin duduk di meja paling pinggir sebuah café. Hoseok duduk di hadapannya, terpaku pada laptop dan tugas kuliah sementara Jimin hanya duduk diam, bersandar pada kursi.

" _Hyung_ , sampai kapan kita disini. Aku bosan."

"Sampai semua tugasku selesai." Hoseok menjawab singkat, matanya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari layar laptop.

" _Hyung_ , aku bosan," Jimin bicara seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar Hoseok, "kita datang jauh-jauh ke Namyangju dan yang kulakukan adalah duduk diam memandangimu menyumpahi layar laptop."

"Kalau begitu lakukan hal lain."

"Seperti apa, _hyung_? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan disini!" Jimin mencebil, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada seperti anak sepuluh tahun yang merajuk.

"Entahlah, sana pergi hitung daun yang jatuh atau apa, aku sebentar lagi selesai." Hoseok membalas jengkel, mendelik dari balik laptop dan Jimin langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

Memandang lewat kaca besar yang berdebu di sisi mejanya, Jimin bisa melihat musim gugur di Namyangju jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan Gwangju. Bukan berarti Jimin membenci kampung halamannya atau apa, ia hanya berusaha objektif disini.

Sepasang kekasih menarik perhatian Jimin—kekasih, karena mereka bergandengan tangan—yang laki-laki melepaskan sarung tangannya untuk dipakaikan pada yang perempuan. Gadis itu tersenyum, cantik.

Tapi senyum yang dilemparkan balik oleh si pemuda jauh lebih indah dan itu membuat Jimin terpaku di tempat duduknya. Daun berguguran di sekitar mereka, salah satunya jatuh di bahu pemuda yang tertutupi jaket merah, si gadis menyekanya bersih. Si pemuda—yang rambut hitamnya membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah warna matanya sekelam rambutnya—menepuk pelan kepala si gadis, sedikit mengelusnya.

Ada sesuatu dari pemandangan itu yang membuat dada Jimin terasa seperti dicengkeram. Jimin mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa tidak sopan memandangi momen intim orang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh ketika Jimin melihat mereka berdua—ah, kemungkinan Jimin hanya iri karena ia belum juga punya kekasih.

Walaupun begitu, ia terus mengamati bagaimana si pemuda menuntun perempuannya di sepanjang jalan setapak Namyangju. Sesekali mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga si gadis untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Bahu mereka bergetar dan Jimin penasaran apa yang begitu lucu.

Sungguh gadis yang beruntung.

"-min! Oi, Jimin!"

"Eh?" Jimin menoleh, mendapati Hoseok sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, siap pergi.

"Kau melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun," Jimin membela diri, melihat si pemuda menoleh ke arah café tempatnya berada, "aku menghitung daun jatuh."

"Oh, ya?" Hoseok tersenyum mengejek, menyikut Jimin saat sahabatnya itu berdiri dari duduk.

"Diam, _hyung_." Jimin balas menyikut. Menoleh ke luar sekali lagi hanya untuk mendapati pemuda itu sudah kembali menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Pemuda yang namanya menggantung di ujung lidah Jimin, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Belum tidur, Chim?" Suara Taehyung terdengar dari balik punggungnya, Jimin tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu saudara tirinya itu tengah berdiri sambil menahan kantuk.

"Kau bisa tidur duluan, TaeTae, tidak perlu menungguku." Jimin menjawab, suaranya diikat oleh rasa bersalah. Tahu sekali Taehyung tidak akan pergi tidur tanpanya.

Seperti yang diduga, Taehyung malah duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sama-sama menatap layar TV yang Jimin setel. "Siapa bilang aku mau tidur? Aku belum mengantuk."

Jimin diam saja, pura-pura tidak melihat Taehyung menyembunyikan kuapnya di balik telapak tangan.

"Apa yang kau tonton?"

Jimin hanya menunjuk layar yang menampilkan nama acara yang sudah Jimin tunggu-tunggu sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu olimpiade disiarkan ulang di TV," Taehyung menceletuk, "aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau olimpiade disiarkan di TV."

 _Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusku dan pekerjaan paruh waktumu_ ,pikir Jimin, tapi alih-alih dia bilang, "mereka menyiarkannya ulang karena perwakilan negara kita memenangkan emas."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau negara kita dapat medali emas." Taehyung mengoceh lagi, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Hanya di cabang lari," Jimin menjelaskan tanpa diminta, "Jeon Jungkook, lebih muda dari kita tapi sudah berkalungkan medali emas di negeri orang."

Taehyung menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah tersenyum lebar di layar TV, mengacungkan buket bunga yang diterimanya tinggi-tinggi. Medali terkalung sempurna di leher, emasnya bergantung tepat di depan dada.

"Hmm… Dia lumayan tampan." Komentar Taehyung, melirik Jimin untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"Memang," Jimin tersenyum begitu lembut, hal yang jarang Taehyung lihat akhir-akhir ini, setelah kecelakaan itu, "dia memang tampan."

"Oh, Jiminnie! Kau menyukai Jeon Jungkook, ya~?" Taehyung mencolek-colek pinggang Jimin yang tidak terhalang sandaran kursi roda.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka Jeon Jungkook." Jimin bersemu, pipi merah mudanya terlihat jelas bahkan di bawah redupnya lampu rumah mereka.

Taehyung terkikik melihat saudaranya merona tak karuan. " _Well_ , aku yakin dia akan menyukaimu juga seandainya dia bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya. Tulus. Karena, serius, siapa yang tidak suka Park Jimin.

"Uh," Jimin tersenyum sedih, menunduk ke arah dua kaki palsu yang baru didapatnya tiga bulan lalu, "kupikir seorang pelari tidak akan menyukai orang yang tidak bisa berlari, benar, _'kan_ , Tae?"

Taehyung terdiam sebelum beranjak ke samping kursi roda Jimin, telapaknya yang besar meremas lembut bahu kakak sekian bulannya itu. "Kupikir Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang pelari yang tidak waras kalau ia sampai tidak menyukaimu."

Jimin mendecak, tidak percaya. Kemungkinan bagi dirinya bertemu Jeon Jungkook saja hampir tidak ada.

"Maksudku, ayolah, siapa _sih_ yang tidak jatuh hati pada Park Jimin dan jerawat kecilnya ini~?" Taehyung menggoda Jimin sambil menekan-nekan jerawat yang baru tumbuh di pipi kirinya, membuat Jimin susah payah mengelak sambil tertawa kecil.

"Semangat, Chim. Kau punya kesempatan sama besar dengan semua orang lain," Taehyung melanjutkan, sungguh-sungguh, "baik itu tentang Jeon Jungkook atau hal-hal lain."

Jimin terkekeh, sama sekali tidak yakin akan kalimat Taehyung, tapi demi saudara tirinya itu, Jimin mampu berpura-pura percaya. "Tentu saja, Tae, kalau tidak sekarang, mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di satu kehidupan yang lain, mereka bahkan tidak sempat saling bertemu.

Jimin lahir lebih dulu, dua belas bulan lebih awal, tinggal di rumah sederhana yang hangat dan nyaman.

Jungkook lahir tepat tujuh hari sebelum Jimin genap setahun, dengan diagnosis tidak akan bertahan lebih dari seminggu karena penyakit keturunan dari sang ibu.

Di hari ulang tahunnya, Jimin kecil menangis sepanjang malam seolah-olah ia tahu ia telah kehilangan serpihan terpenting dari cerita hidupnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jimin terkenal tidak bisa diam saat ia sedang bersama orang lain, bahkan dengan orang asing sekalipun. Apalagi ketika orang asing itu mengenakan setelan jas yang dijahit sesuai pesanan dan rambut hitam gelap yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga tidak ada sehelai pun yang keluar dari garis.

"San Paulo atau Hawaii?" Jimin memulai percakapan, menyebutkan tujuan dan tempat transit pesawat mereka.

Pria di sampingnya menoleh, tersenyum kaku untuk membalas senyum terbaik Jimin. "Hawaii."

 _Ah_ , Jimin mengangguk-angguk kecil, _sayang sekali tujuan mereka tidak sama_.

"Kutebak anda turun di San Paulo?" Dia sedikit memutar badannya, jemarinya yang panjang (Jimin tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa punya kuku seindah itu) sibuk dengan sabuk pengaman yang lupa dilepas saat awal penerbangan.

"Tebakan beruntung," Jimin membalas, "reuni dengan teman-teman kuliah yang tidak bisa dihindari."

"Kuliah? San Paulo?"

" _Yeah_ , aku tahu, bukan tempat paling dicari untuk menjadi sarjana, tapi kampusku mencetak banyak pelukis ternama," Jimin mengatakan apa saja untuk membuat percakapan itu berjalan lebih lama.

Pria di sampingnya tersenyum. "Lulusan akademi seni, hm?"

"Satu lagi tebakan beruntung."

"Jadi anda lihai melukis atau semacamnya?"

Jimin berharap pria ini berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan karena Jimin sendiri punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya. "Atau semacamnya."

"Hm?"

" _I'm more like a dancing person_ ," Jimin menyeringai, membicarakan hobinya adalah salah satu topik favorit, " _painting is just not my cup of tea_."

Pria di sampingnya menggumam mengerti, menjulurkan tangan kanan ke depan dada Jimin. "Jungkook."

Jimin menyambut salamnya tanpa menunggu. "Jimin."

"Jadi, Jimin," Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada sesuatu yang Jimin tidak mengerti. Mungkin nama Jimin mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang lucu atau semacamnya karena Jimin merasakan hal yang sama terhadap nama Jungkook, seperti ia sudah terlatih mengucapkannya seumur hidup tapi baru sadar ia bisa, "balet atau b-boy?"

"Lebih ke kontemporer," sahutnya, " _do you dance_?"

" _Did_ ," koreksi Jungkook, " _back in college, street performance and all that shit_."

Jimin menaikkan kedua alis, merasa terhibur karena pilihan kata Jungkook. " _Bet you made a great dancer_."

" _Not to pat myself on the back, but_ -," Jungkook menyelesaikannya dengan sebuah angkatan bahu dan Jimin bisa langsung tahu kalau pria ini punya harga diri tinggi. Tapi senyum yang diarahkan ke Jimin begitu bersahaja, Jimin hampir lupa berpaling.

Pramugari yang berkeliling menawarkan menu dan Jimin bilang tidak, lebih dari tahu kalau harga makanan di kelas eksekutif pesawat internasional sering tidak masuk akal. Yang mengejutkan, Jungkook memesan air soda untuk mereka berdua.

"Soda, huh? Kupikir semua orang dengan setelan jas sepertimu akan memesan anggur merah atau semacamnya."

Jungkook tergelak, "Istriku menyuruhku untuk berhenti minum atau aku akan diceraikan."

Jimin melirik ke jemari Jungkook, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak melihat cincin emas yang melingkar sempurna di jari manis Jungkook.

Percakapan itu tidak berlanjut sampai pesawatnya mendarat, Jimin meminum sodanya dalam diam.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di kehidupan yang ini, mereka terjebak dalam satu kisah klasik. Singkat dan tragis.

Mereka bertemu saat Jimin berumur sembilan belas dan Jungkook tujuh belas. Lalu seperti sihir, mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain seolah-olah masing-masing adalah gravitasi yang lain.

Keluarga Jimin disegani seluruh penduduk kota, keluarga Jungkook bukan siapa-siapa. Di usia 21, Jungkook mengunjungi rumah Jimin dengan sebuket bunga bakung di tangannya. Jimin 23 ketika ia mengenalkan Jungkook pada keluarganya di sebuah makan malam elegan dan istimewa.

Malam itu, Jimin berakhir menangis seperti seorang gadis di kamar mewahnya sementara Jungkook pulang dengan hati bersepaian dalam dada.

Tapi tarikan gravitasi mereka terlalu kuat. Bahkan di bawah kungkungan ayah Jimin dan larangan orang tua Jungkook, mereka masih bertemu diam-diam. Bertukar ciuman di balik dinding-dinding tebal dengan hanya berteman remang-remang cahaya bulan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ayah Jimin untuk tahu.

Kali kedua Jungkook mengunjungi rumah Jimin, ia berumur 23 dan Jimin 25, Jungkook bersujud di kaki ayah kekasihnya. Memohon ampun, memohon restu. Jimin menonton dari anak tangga, tidak dibolehkan mendekat.

Malam itu Jungkook pulang tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa dan hatinya yang susah-payah direkatkan kembali dua tahun ini kembali pecah berantakan.

Seminggu kemudian, Jimin bertunangan dengan seorang bangsawan dari kota seberang. Tidak ada yang tahu Jungkook berjalan di bawah hujan untuk menyembunyikan tangisan. Tidak ada yang tahu Jimin sudah putus asa karena Jungkook tidak kunjung datang.

Malam sebelum pernikahan, Jimin melompat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai tiga. Ketika badannya mendarat di tanah keras halamannya, Jimin sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Tapi ia masih bernapas dan luka di hatinya masih berdarah-darah, jadi ia mengempaskan kepalanya sendiri ke bebatuan hingga semua ingatan menyakitkan itu hilang dan yang dia lihat hanya _JungkookJungkookJungkook_.

Di hari pemakaman, semua orang meneteskan air mata karena kehilangan. Tidak ada yang menyangka Jungkook akan menerobos kerumunan dengan bersimbah tangis di pipinya. Berteriak ingin melihat Jimin untuk kali terakhir.

Ayah Jimin yang melihat kekasih anaknya menjadi kalap. Meneriakkan _ini salahmu, ini salahmu, ini salahmu!_ ratusan kali seolah-olah hal itu bisa membuat Jimin hidup kembali. Satu pukulan di kepala untuk satu teriakan marah. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya, bahkan Jungkook sendiri pun tidak.

Hari itu ada dua pemakaman diadakan di kota.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di semesta yang ini, bumi yang Jimin pijak sudah sekarat, di ambang kematian dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang umat manusia bisa lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Apa kau ingat matahari?" Jimin bertanya pada Jungkook suatu malam, saat mereka duduk berdampingan di atap laboratorium tempat Jungkook bekerja. Pertanyaannya menggantung rendah di udara bumi yang menyesakkan.

"Jimin, kita melihatnya setiap hari."

Jimin menghela napas. "Aku tahu, tapi, maksudku… apa kau bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali kita bisa menatap matahari langsung tanpa harus mengenakan helm dan pakaian anti-surya? Kapan terakhir kali manusia menikmati arunika dan swastamita sambil santai berbincang tanpa harus takut meleleh?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak ingat. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan tentang itu."

"Aku tahu," Jimin mendesahkan kalimatnya, "aku hanya menyesal tidak cukup mensyukuri semua cahaya matahari pagi dan pemandangan _sunset_ selagi aku bisa."

Jungkook diam, menyetujui dalam keheningan.

"Ah, aku harap diriku di kehidupan lain cukup bijaksana untuk menikmati matahari, semoga ia punya kesempatan untuk berjemur di pantai tanpa membuat punggungnya punya luka bakar tingkat dua."

Yang lebih muda di antara mereka berdua tertawa kecil, dari dulu Jimin memang seorang pemimpi. Dan Jungkook tidak akan sanggup menonton mimpi itu dihancurkan oleh kenyataan bodoh seperti planet bumi yang tidak layak ditinggali lagi.

"Apa kita masih punya harapan hidup?" Jimin bertanya karena ia memang tidak tahu, sebait harapan menyelimuti pertanyaannya.

"Pesawatku akan berangkat bulan depan, kami akan membuat stasiun di Mars dan bekerja keras mengubah atmosfernya untuk bisa ditinggali manusia."

"Umm… Tidak bisakah kau tidak ikut pergi?" Jimin bertanya lagi, nadanya polos dan Jungkook bisa saja memeluk tubuh mungilnya saat itu juga dan bilang _aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan disini menemanimu_. Tapi Jungkook tidak melakukannya. "Aku sedikit takut dengan ide bahwa aku tinggal di bumi yang hampir mati tanpa seorang Jungkook."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja dan aku akan kembali untuk membawamu ke Mars dan kita akan memainkan jengamu bersama-sama lagi," Jungkook meyakinkan Jimin dan dirinya sendiri. "Menstabilkan atmosfer bukan hal rumit, Jimin. Kami hanya perlu menembakkan campuran gas ke atmosfer Mars dan dalam beberapa minggu aku akan pulang."

"Berapa lama beberapa minggu itu?"

Jungkook mengembuskan napas frustasi, tentu saja Jimin akan menanyakan setiap detail. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong di depan Jimin. "Sebulan persiapan dan dua-tiga minggu memastikan hasilnya."

"Dan itu berarti berapa tahun bagiku?" Jimin menatap tahi lalat di pipi Jungkook dengan matanya yang tidak sama besar, tiba-tiba merasa rindu padahal Jungkook masih ada di sampingnya.

"Paling cepat tiga tahun."

Jimin sebenarnya mengharapkan Jungkook punya kalimat lain, untuk meyakinkan Jimin kalau setelah tiga tahun itu berlalu tidak akan ada secuil hal pun untuk dikhawatirkan dan mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja dan _Jimin, aku menyayangimu_ , tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook seberapa lama pun Jimin menunggu.

"Apa bumi ini mampu bertahan sampai tiga tahun?" Jimin mencoba tidak terlihat takut tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau Jungkook sama takutnya.

"Tentu saja, Jimin, walaupun kondisinya terlihat mengerikan sekarang, bumi ini masih punya waktu cukup lama bagi kita untuk memindahkan seluruh populasi yang tersisa."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana jika Mars kehilangan gravitasinya dan stasiun luar angkasamu malah melayang tak karuan di langit tanpa bisa kembali?"

Jimin suka mengoceh tidak jelas jika sedang panik, suka membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak logis. Tapi Jungkook mengerti dan Jimin tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi karena itu.

"Gravitasi planet adalah hal yang sangat bisa kita andalkan, Jimin. Sebuah planet tidak akan begitu saja kehilangan gravitasinya karena itu berarti planetnya sendiri akan hilang. Semua benda yang punya massa pasti punya gravitasi, ingat? Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja disana selama kau pun begitu disini."

Tanpa Jungkook kira, Jimin tertawa tertahan. "Jawabanmu jauh lebih ilmiah dari yang kukira."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. "Itu yang terjadi ketika kau bicara dengan ilmuwan."

" _Yeah_ ," tawa Jimin menghilang secepat ia datang, "tapi entahlah, Jungkook, alam kita sudah berubah. Tidak ada yang pasti saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi."

 **.**

Jimin memeluk Jungkook begitu erat dan begitu lama di hari peluncuran. Jungkook balas memeluk pemuda itu, mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahannya lembut (rambut asli Jimin berwarna hitam, tapi sinar matahari yang terlalu sengit membuatnya memudar satu warna per satu hari). Jimin harus berpura-pura ia tidak tahu kalau Jungkook melihat air matanya dari balik kaca riben helm.

Penstabilan atmosfer itu berlangsung sukses dan sedikit lebih cepat dari yang para ilmuwan kira. Jimin mendengarnya dari percakapan yang ditukar oleh rekan ilmuwan Jungkook saat Jimin berkeliaran di sekitar laboratorium—hal yang dia lakukan dua tahun terakhir tiap kali Jimin merindukan Jungkook.

Dalam beberapa bulan lagi Jungkook akan pulang. Jimin tersenyum lebar hanya dengan memikirkannya. Jungkook berhasil. Jungkook _nya_ berhasil. Jungkook akan tetap hidup.

Tapi Jimin tahu ia benar ketika ia bilang alam ini sudah berubah dan tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Jungkook tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di Bumi saat ini, ilmuwan disini merahasiakannya dari mereka yang dikirim ke Mars—menjaga mereka tetap fokus pada tugas, katanya.

Jadi Jimin menulis surat di lembaran kertas-kertas tipis yang menguning di bagian ujungnya. Bilang kalau Jimin semalam bermimpi melihat dirinya yang lain duduk berdampingan di sebuah istana megah dengan Jungkook, berbincang ringan sambil memandang matahari terbenam lewat jendela tinggi berlapis kaca mosaik dan mereka menyaksikan langit berubah dari biru menjadi ungu muda yang cantik, berdua. Jimin melewatkan bagian bahwa Jungkook menciumnya dalam mimpi, tapi Jimin pikir tidak apa-apa Jungkook tidak membaca bagian yang itu.

 _Alam kita berubah dan aku mungkin tidak akan ada disana saat kau kembali, Jungkook. Tapi aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja._

Jimin tahu surat-suratnya akan terbakar ketika badai matahari selanjutnya kembali menerjang Bumi. Tapi Jimin tetap menuliskannya walaupun Jungkook tidak mungkin membacanya. Jimin tetap menuliskannya untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyayangi Jungkook dan akan terus begitu.

Di hari badai matahari selanjutnya terjadi, Jimin tahu ini akan jadi badai matahari terakhirnya karena ia tidak kuat lagi. Badan ringkihnya semakin lemas kekurangan cairan dan kedua kakinya terbakar saat ia naik ke atap laboratorium suatu malam dan matahari muncul jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jimin tahu kertasnya akan menjadi abu bersama dengan jasadnya tapi ia tetap menuliskannya.

 _Aku menyayangimu, Jungkook, di kehidupan ini dan seterusnya_.

 **.**

* * *

 **in this life or another**

 **(i'll always be drawn to you)**

* * *

 **.**

Lewat cermin, Jimin melihat dirinya sendiri, penuh keringat dan kelelahan, duduk bersila di samping kaki panjang Jungkook yang diluruskan.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum pada ponselnya, masih sibuk dengan permainan daring sejak sepuluh menit lalu, tidak sadar kalau telapak tangan Jimin menempel di pahanya yang terlapis celana basket.

"Ah, tck," Jungkook mendecak dan Jimin menoleh untuk mendapati sinar terakhir dari ponsel Jungkook meredup—kehabisan baterai.

Jimin menarik tangannya dari Jungkook saat yang lebih muda bergeser untuk berdiri dan untuk sepersekian detik Jungkook terlihat seperti ingin protes, tapi itu mungkin hanya halusinasi yang muncul karena Jimin terlalu lelah.

Jungkook meraih Timberlandnya dan menyorongkan sepatu tua itu ke depan Jimin. "Pakaikan…,"

Jimin mendecak, menatap tidak percaya pada Jungkook yang menyeringai, tapi tetap beringsut untuk menaikkan kaki kiri Jungkook ke pangkuannya, memaksakan kakinya masuk ke sepatu dengan hati-hati.

"Harusnya kau bilang 'tolong pakaikan sepatuku, _hyung_ '," cetus Jimin, mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang berat karena keringat untuk fokus pada tali sepatu Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, pemuda itu malah bangkit berdiri setelah menepuk kepala Jimin satu, dua, tiga kali dengan senyum yang membuat Jimin merasa Jungkook memang tidak pernah menghargai selisih dua tahun di umur mereka, dan menggumamkan, "Terima kasih, _hyung_ …,"

Lewat cermin, Jimin mengamati Jungkook berjalan perlahan ke seberang ruangan dimana speaker besar berada. Menyambungkannya dengan komputer yang disediakan, Jungkook memainkan lagu dengan _beat_ sederhana yang Jimin tidak tahu siapa penyanyinya.

Tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin, Jimin memperhatikan setetes keringat jatuh dari surai Jungkook yang hampir menutupi sebelah mata. Jungkook menarik kausnya lewat atas kepala untuk diganti dengan kaus putih yang dilemparkan Taehyung lima belas menit lalu. Jimin menarik napas tajam saat matanya beradu dengan perut Jungkook yang terbentuk sempurna.

Jungkook menyeringai lewat cermin, sadar akan pandangan Jimin. "Lebih kotak-kotak dari milikmu?" ejeknya, merujuk pada otot perut Jimin yang tidak sedewa dulu.

Jimin mendengus, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berpaling, dan gagal.

Di bawah lampu ruang latihan, dahi Jungkook mengilat karena keringat, kerutan di keningnya muncul seiring makin seriusnya Jungkook pada koreo dan bekas luka di pipinya terlihat jelas, melintang singkat di bawah kantung mata, bersanding dengan jerawat kecil yang tidak tertutup _foundation_ dan krim BB. Jimin pikir Jungkook tidak bisa lebih sempurna lagi.

Lewat cermin, Jimin melihat dirinya sendiri _jatuh_. Semakin dalam dan tidak tertolong.

 **.**

Jimin bangkit berdiri, meraih ranselnya yang tiba-tiba terasa puluhan kali lipat lebih berat.

"Aku pulang," katanya pada udara kosong, tidak benar-benar menujukannya pada Jungkook, tidak benar-benar yakin Jungkook akan peduli jika ia melakukannya.

Tapi pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh telapak yang berkeringat dan Jimin mengurungkan langkahnya keluar pintu.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata hitam yang bening, keringat menetes di kedua sisi wajahnya dan Jimin pikir, _ya Tuhan_ , "temani aku latihan."

Jimin menaikkan alis. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Jungkook bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya saat dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengikuti tempo lagu dan menghapal bagian yang harus dihapal.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruh _hyung_ ikut berlatih, _hyung_ hanya cukup…," Jimin tidak melewatkan bagaimana jakun Jungkook naik dan turun saat yang lebih muda menelan ludahnya paksa, seperti mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat yang sudah ditahan di tenggorokan sejak lama.

"Um?"

"…cukup tinggal bersamaku," Jungkook menguatkan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Jimin, "tolong? Sebentar saja. Di kehidupan yang ini saja."

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **a/n:**

terinspirasi dari hasil googling tentang paradoks waktu dan semesta yang tercipta tiap kali kita membuat suatu pilihan. juga tentang teori satu-tempat-yang-sama-tapi-dimensi-berbeda yang diutarakan Tere-Liye di seri _Bumi_. rasanya wow sekali ketika memikirkan ada kemungkinan diri kita yang lain menjalani kehidupan yang benar-benar berbeda di suatu tempat di luar sana.

kalau ngomongin alternate universe memang gak ada habisnya. ada banyak banget ide yang berkeliaran di kepala tapi gak cukup panjang untuk jadi satu cerita lengkap. karena itu, hadirlah fic ini. huahahahakhakhakhak. emang dasarnya saya gak mau rugi.

sebenarnya masih ada banyaaaak lagi, dunia dimana mereka baru ketemu ketika tulang mereka sudah keropos dan rambut sudah putih, dunia dimana salah satu dari mereka adalah duyung dan yang satunya manusia, dan banyak lagi dan banyaaaak lagi.

silakan dipilih, kawan author, siapa tahu ada satu universe disini yang menyangkut di hati dan kalian tertarik untuk membuat cerita lengkapnya (karena saya gak sanggup lol). beri tahu saya kalau sudah di-publish, yak~ saya pastikan untuk baca dan mereview. hihi.

oh, ngomongin alternate universe, au favorit saya dari semua fic bangtan (jikook, _mostly_ ) yang saya baca adalah harrypotter!au. entah mengapa membaca seeker!jungkook itu menyenangkan (dan _ofc_ , kita gak bisa melupakan ravenclaw!namjoon dan head-to-toe-slytherin!yoongi).

ada yang punya rekomendasi hp!au-nya bangtan? plis beri tahu saya di review. lol. _i'm a little desperate for bangtan members in hogwarts uniform._

eniwei, lupakan semua ocehan di atas dan beri tahu saya apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang fic ini di kotak review?


End file.
